Tattsuhisa x Zakki
by Marihanitha
Summary: Como ustedes saben Nobunaga Shimazaki (Zakki) es el actor de voz que da vida a Haru y Tattsuhisa Suzuki (Tattsun) el que hace la voz de nuestro amado Makoto, se me ocurrió hacer una historia acerca de los actores de voz principales de nuestro amado anime, espero les guste esta pareja de seiyuus.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos :)

Bueno este es un fic inspirado en los seiyuus (actores de voz) principales de Free! Es una historia de amor entre Nobunaga (Zakki) y Tatsuhisa (Tattsun) que dan vida a Haru y Makoto respectivamente, en verdad me encantan estos dos seiyuus y mas si los pongo juntos como una historia romántica yaoi.

También escribo una historia MakoHaru llamada "Despertar" - s/10318947/1/Despertar por si les gusta esta pareja.

Espero lo disfruten :)

* * *

Como todos los días me levantaba temprano, hoy en particular hace mucho calor más que en los días anteriores, necesitaba un baño para refrescarme un pronto pero me dispuse primero a desayunar; hoy como cada viernes tengo el radio de Iwatobi, el invitado de hoy es Tastsuhisa senpai, mientras hacía me desayuno me dieron unas ganas de invitar a mi departamento esa persona especial.

- Me pregunto si aceptara mi invitación a comer, si no quiere comer en mi departamento podríamos ir a algún restaurant.

Bueno ya le preguntare ahora que lo vea, después del delicioso desayuno me metí a la regadera, tal vez estoy algo loco al decir esto pero… disfrutaba mucho el baño, me encantaba sentir el agua cayendo por todo mi cuerpo, lo sentía muy relajante… ha ahora me parecía a cierto personaje a quien daba vida, bueno no se puede evitar, salí, me cambie, y me mire al espejo.

-Bien – revisaba mi vestuario y mi aspecto ¿Qué rayos hacia? - ¿qué me pasa? Era por él… ya lo sabía, sacudí mi cabeza alejando pensamientos innecesarios.

Mire mi reloj, era todavía temprano para ir al radio, pero decidí ir; el camino fue tranquilo, yo solo con mis pensamientos, en como llegue a este punto de haberme enamorado de él, de cómo mi amor nunca seria correspondido, y si algún día podría olvidarlo; tratando de no pensar en cosas tristes me pregunte de que hablaríamos hoy en el radio… si mis cuentas no me fallan hablaríamos hoy sobre el episodio donde Makoto se ahoga, muchos fans quedaron fascinados y los entiendo la conexión que hubo entre Haru y Makoto, fue tan sorprendente, si Makoto de por si el más popular del anime ahora lo era aúnmás, yo era todo un fan de Makoto siempre protegiendo a Haru y viendo por él siempre de forma desinteresada, aparte, era muy guapo, bueno, carismático, con su sonrisa que desprendía tanta ternura y su voz… creo que era lo que más me gustaba del personaje aunque creo que seríamás correcto decir que más que su voz, porque en serio me encantaba amaba a su dueño… Tatsuhisa senpai, suspire, desde el primer momento que trabaje con él y lo conozco bien, sin notarlo me había enamorado, pero somos hombres y lo nuestro sería imposible, el solo me veía como un buen amigo seguramente.

Llegue al radio, salude a todo el equipo, ellos me dieron en plan para el programa de hoy, y como imaginaba hablaríamos sobre el capítulo 5 & 6 de Free!, estaba tan concentrado leyendo el programa que no sentí cuando Tatsuhisa senpai entro al la sala del radio, solo hasta que sentí su mano en mi cabello despeinándolo un poco, lo mire con una sonrisa.

- Tatsuhisa senpai, que gusto me da verlo. – me sonrió en respuesta y no puede evitar que mi corazón latiera de forma desenfrenada.

- Igual a mí me da gusto Nobunaga- san – Su voz… si, en verdad estaba enamorado.

Se dio cuenta que lo estaba observando desde hace un rato, mientras tomaba asiento junto a mí me dijo con su voz de Makoto.

- Haru, ¿pasa algo? ¿Acaso estás enamorado de mí? – y me sonrió dulcemente.

Lo odiaba, odiaba que me hiciera esto, que utilizara esa voz, no pude ponerme nervioso ante eso, siempre que lo hacía me preguntaba si ya sabía mis sentimientos por él, y que solo se burlaba de ellos, es mi culpa por ser tan obvio y que no puedo dejar de observarlo siempre, no sé qué vio en mí que trago en seco y puso un semblante serio, al notar eso me preocupe.

- ¿Pasa algo Tatsuhisa- san? – al terminar de escuchar mi pregunta tomo asiento a mi lado y me sonrió.

- No pasa nada, solo que eres demasiado lindo.- mientras me daba esas sonrisas bobas que tenía; ¿lindo? Me quiere matar senpai, no me puede decir eso tan a la a ligera.

- Hum, senpai, me preguntaba si te gustaría comer conmigo en mi… en mi casa. – le dije apenado.

- ¿Comer? ¡Claro! Yo no niego ninguna invitación y menos si es tuya Nobunaga-san, pero dime que tú vas a cocinar, lo haces delicioso. –no me podía negar si me halagaba de esa forma.

- Cla…claro, te cocinaré con gusto senpai.- el solo me sonrio, amaba como se le cerraban los ojos cada vez que sonreía.

- Chicos estamos listos para entrar al aire.- Nos dijo un miembro del staff.

- Si, gracias.

Entramos al aire.

- Hola, soy Shimazaki Nobunaga quien hace la voz de Haruka Nanase.

- Soy Tatsuhisa Suzuki quien hace la voz de Makoto Tachibana.

- Entonces el primer menú del día es…

- Free Talking! – Dijimos al unísono.

- Esta vez hablaremos, de los episodios 5 y 6.

-Ohh…ya está aquí, hablaremos de Mako-chan!

- Entonces empecemos de una vez…

Terminando el radio y habernos despedido de todos, nos dirigimos a mi casa, platicamos de todo y nada, llegamos a mi departamento, abrir la puerta y pase, al ver que senpai no entraba lo invite a hacerlo.

- Pasa por favor, senpai. – le sonreí.

- Con permiso.- se quitósus tenis y se puso las pantuflas que tenía para los invitados.

Tatsuhisa entro y miro todo el departamento.

- Nobunaga, siempre tienes todo tan limpio y ordenado.- me dijo mientras se acostaba en el sillón más grande de mi sala.

- Lo que pasa senpai, es que usted es muy desordenado.- le dije mientras dejaba mis pertenencias.

- Urusaina… es muy problemático. – me dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

- No se puede hacer nada contigo senpai. – le dije mientras me sentaba en el piso junto a Tatsuhisa y prendía la televisión.

Estaba concentrado en encontrar un programa interesante en la TV, que sentí una sombra negra a mi lado y por puro reflejo, lo esquivé, todo fue muy rápido ya que solo estuve consiente en el momento que vi encima de mí a Tatsuhisa, su cara a pocos centímetros de la mía.

- Senpai, ¿que trataba de hacer? – le pregunté.

- Yo… no, porque tú me esquivaste de esa forma.- ya estando en esta posición fui verdaderamente consiente de su peligrosa cercanía, al parecer él también se dio cuenta de lo mismo ya que nos quedamos en silencio, por lo que me pareció un largo tiempo, sus ojos estaban brillando, abiertos, se estaba guardando algo, lo sabía, lo que no tenía idea era que…

Mi mirada viajo de sus ojos a sus labios, gran error, estaban entreabiertos… deliciosamente entreabiertos, por reflejo me relamí los labios, como deseaba probarlos, lo ansiaba demasiado.

- No hagas eso.- al escuchar la voz de senpai volví a verlo a los ojos, su voz sonó ronca, sexy, pero estaba confundido.

- ¿Ha…hacer que senpai? – pregunté.

- Provocarme, siempre haces un gesto o algo tan sensual y tan lindo que siempre me provocas. – de seguro me había golpeado la cabeza, ya que esto ni en mil años me lo podría decir senpai. – Baka…

Después de escuchar esa última palabra de su boca, sentí unos labios en mi boca, ¡sus labios!, lo labios de senpai se movían despacio contra los míos, probándolos, disfrutándolos como yo lo estaba haciendo ahora, quería más, eran tan adictivos que no pude evitar pasar mi lengua por ellos en la primera oportunidad que encontré, senpai se estremeció ante mi acto, y yo me sentí feliz en provocarle eso.

- Nobunaga…- escuche de sus labios.

Siguió besándome pero ahora con necesidad, intensidad, ya no podía dejar de jadear era tan placentero, nuestros gemidos se escuchaban por todo el departamento, en ese momento sentí unas manos calientes debajo de mi ropa, al sentir sus manos estremecí de placer puro, me recorríade arriba abajo por todo mi cuerpo, se despegó un poco de mi lado solo para quitarse la playera y quitarme la mía, ahora estábamos desnudos de la cintura para arriba, yo no desaproveche esta oportunidad divina y lo acaricie con mis manos, su espalda, hombros, estomago, quería tener todo grabado en mi mente, Tattsuhisa también recorría todo mi pecho haciendo círculos en mi estómago chupando y mordiendo mis tetillas, no pude evitar reaccionar ante su toque, y sin darme cuenta tocó encima de mis pantalones el bulto evidente que había entre mis piernas, no lo pude evitar y gemí… gemí su nombre.

- Ahhh, Tat…Tatsuhisa senpai! – gemíextasiado.

El acariciaba encima de la ropa mi bulto, mientras me seguía besando y acariciando con su otra mano.

- Ahhh…Senpai… - gemía, necesitaba más contacto con él,

- Esto ya está muy duro, yo lo atenderé, no te preocupes.- Acto seguido me bajo los pantalones junto conmi ropa interior. – Eres tan lindo Nobunaga.- me sonrió con ternura.

Me empezó a acariciar toda la extensión de mi erección de arriba abajo, haciendo círculos constantes en la punta, me volvía loco, yo solo podía decir su nombre y gemir; ya que tenía los ojos cerrados por la gran excitación, me tomo desprevenido la sensación de su lengua en mi entrada.

- Ahhhhh! Tatsuhisa! .- él no me contestó nada, solo seguía lamiendo, lubricando mi entrada.

Seguro estaba cegado por el deseo ya que si estuviera completamente consiente nunca le diría a senpai lo que le dije.

- Se..ahh…senpai…quiero tocarlo a usted también, déjeme…

No recibí respuesta, en cambio solo sentí un dedo entrando suavemente a mi entrada.

- Ahh!.- lo seguía metiendo y sacando lentamente.

- Nobunaga, si dices esas cosas a la ligera solo me dan más ganas de estar dentro de ti, y no quiero ser rudo contigo, no me provoques por favor. – mientras decía esto metía ahora dos dedos, dolía, pero no tanto para desagradarme, era una sensación extraña pero placentera, no pude dejar de lagrimear un poco.

Al poco tiempo de estar estimulándome con dos se sus dedos, senpai metió un tercero, mientras gemía y pedía por más, ya no podía… lo necesitaba a él.

- Ahhh, senpai… ya…ya no puedo… lo necesito. – le confesé.

Solo me miro con los ojos abiertos; algo frustrado y necesitado saco los dedos de mi entrada, se quitó los pantalones con todo y bóxer y me beso tiernamente mi frente.

- Te dije que no dijeras nada para provocarme…- dicho esto me beso en los labios.

Me besó apasionadamente, podría sentir su lengua caliente recorriendo toda la extensión de la mía, en eso sentí su erección entrando en mi entrada, me tensé, lo bese con más intensidad para olvidarme de la presión que me estaba provocando la erección de senpai, ya totalmente dentro de mí se detuvo esperando que me acostumbrara a la intromisión del mismo.

- E…estoy listo… senpai. – le dije entrecortadamente.

Senpai se empezó a mover dentro de mí.

- Ahhh, Nobunaga, estas…ahhh tan estrecho, apenas puedo moverlo de lo tan apretado que esta.

- Ahhh….ahhh…senpai.

Atrajo mi rostro lloroso al suyo, con sus dedos me limpio las lágrimas y me beso mi pecho mientras se encargaba de mi propia erección, sus estocadas eran cada vez más rápidas y fuertes, pero se sentía tan bien, tenerlo dentro mío era tan maravilloso.

POV Tatsuhisa

Era condenadamente caliente aquí dentro, apretado, suave, pero sobre todo apretado, era sumamente genial esta sensación, estaba perdiendo la cabeza, lo que quería era hacerlo más rápido, más fuerte, morderlo y dejarle marcas por todo el cuerpo para que todos supieran que ahora… es mío.

Pero Nobunaga era demasiado importante para mí como para tratarlo de esa forma, yo en serio lo quería, si no fuera así no haría esto con él solo por un simple deseo, nos dejamos llevar y no le había dicho en ningún momento mis sentimientos por él, pero tenía miedo, de que el solo me quisiera para un rato, por una noche...

- Ahhh…senpai, por favor, más… - el me miraba suplicante, también lo disfrutaba como yo lo hacía, solo pude darle lo que quería.

Aumentaba las estocadas, era como estar en el paraíso, me imagine esto muchas veces, creyendo que nunca llegaría este momento y ahora que lo estábamos haciendo, era tan irreal.

Necesitaba sentirlo más cerca de mí por eso, lo levanté y lo acomode encima mío, lo abrace, mientras lo acariciaba, su cuerpo era tan delgado y delicado, tan suave, que no podía dejar de acariciarlo, chuparlo, besarlo y morderlo; olia tan bien, sabia tan bien.

- Senpai… ahhh…senpai lo quiero! - ¿acoso dijo que me quería?

Paré mis estocadas, lo mire, sorprendido, ¡me lo dijo!, en verdad me dijo que me quería, no lo podría creer, sus ojos vidriosos, tan sinceros y tiernos, él era tan hermoso, todo él, lo mire con el amor que sentía por él.

- También te quiero, te quiero demasiado.- le dije con sinceridad.

- Senpai…- abrió esos ojos que me encantaban sin poder creérselo.

- ¡Te quiero!, ¡te quiero!- me sentía tan libre al decírselo.

Reanude mis estocadas mientras lo besaba sin miedo a que mi amor no fuera correspondido, lo acosté, ya no podía aguantar más, y daba mis últimas estocadas que me liberarían, eran rápidas, fuertes y necesitadas.

-Ahh, senpai, mas, mas.- estaba alcanzando mi limite, solo un poco más.

- Ahhh, Nobunaga, me vengo…yo…- me quería descargar en él, peor no sabía si estaría de acuerdo, pero el entendí perfectamente mi pregunta no dicha,

- Hazlo aahh… dentro senpai.

Y eso fue todo, solo necesitaba su permiso y pude terminar junto a él, al mismo tiempo uniendo nuestra liberaciones en forma conjunta, estaba extasiado, cansado pero feliz.

- Haaa...haa, Nobunaga, fue… maravilloso… - aún seguía sin poder recuperar el aliento.

- Fue maravilloso senpai.- me sonrió de una forma tan dulce que no pude evitar besarlo.

- Te quiero, gracias.

- También te quiero…senpai.

Salí de su interior, me acosté a su lado y lo traje hacia mí lo abrace, acariciando su espalda de manera tranquila, bese su frente y a continuación sus labios, en serio que lo quería y me hizo el hombre más feliz del mundo, bostece, estaba tan relajado que sentí como mis ojos se cerraban por si solos, perdiéndome en la oscuridad.

* * *

Sus comentarios son muy importantes para mi, si tienen alguna sugerencia con confianza me la pueden decir para mejorar la historia.

Saludos y hasta le próximo capítulo.

:D


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos!

Bueno aquí les dejo la continuación de este fic de nuestros queridos seiyuus de Makoto y Haru, espero lo estén disfrutando.

Les pido una disculpa por no actualizar rápido, pero con mis finales de la universidad no había podido, y voy a empezar con mi servicio social y tesis :S así que ando corta de tiempo, pero les prometo continuar esta historia o.o/

Muchas gracias por todos los que están siguiendo la historia como a los que me han dejado sus comentarios, ustedes me motivan a continuar.

Sin nada más que decir, disfrútenlo!

* * *

**Capítulo 2 **

Me sentía tan relajado, estaba despierto, pero no quería abrir mis ojos aun, sentía los brazos de senpai abrazándome, no quería separarme nunca de ellos, me sentía tan calmado, tan protegido con solo su toque. Yo no me quería mover nunca de su la do, pero mi estómago tenía otros planes, rugió un poco por falta de atención, senpai se removió un poco.

- Mmmm, ¿Nobunaga?- aun esta dormitado, me reí bajito, era tan lindo.

- Si senpai, perdóneme por despertarlo, pero muero de hambre, ¿no le gustaría comer algo?- cuando mencioné lo último el estómago de senpai rugió a modo de respuesta.

- Hahaha, parece que sí, yo también tengo hambre.

- Entonces manos a la obra senpai.- le di un beso en la mejilla y me separe de mala gana de sus brazos, pero cuando quería levantarme me dio un dolor punzante en mi espalda y parte de mi trasero.- ¡Ahhh!

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien Nobunaga? – si aún no estaba despierto senpai con mi grito de dolor se despertó por completo, con un semblante de preocupación.

- Aaah, lo siento senpai, estoy muy adolorido.- le dije con la cara gacha por la pena.

- Hey, Zakki, - se acercó a mí y con su mano levantó mi rostro suavemente.- no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte. – me sonrió tiernamente.- y...yo… no sé si es tu primera vez en esto, pero… me imagino que duele mucho, así que no te preocupes por estas cosas sin importancia, es mejor si descansas por un rato yo saldré por algo de comer, ¿te parece?.

- Yo… nunca había estado con un hombre senpai… es mi primero…- estaba todo sonrojado y nervioso, pero quería que supiera que no había hecho esto con nadie más que él.- si no le molesta senpai ir por algo de comer, estaría bien por m, no creo que me pueda mover por un rato.

- Nobunaga, olvida por un rato la comida, ¿es en serio? ¿Soy tu primero? – sus ojos brillaban y veía un sonrojo leve en senpai, pero ahí estaba, ¿estaría igual de apenado que yo?

- Así es senpai, no tendría por qué mentirle.- veía mis manos como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo, si veía la cara de senpai, de seguro me pondría a llorar por las emociones que estoy sintiendo ahora.

- Zakki…eres tan lindo.- acerco a mi sus labios y me besó, sentía tan cálidos sus labios, el beso fue lento, me acercó un poco a él mientras me acariciaba la espalda de arriba abajo, el beso fue tierno, lleno de amor y agradecimiento; nos separamos cuando nos faltó el aire.- Voy a ir por la comida, pero, no te puedo dejar en el piso.

- Ah no te preocupes Tatsuhisa senpai, ahora voy a mi cama.

- Pero si ni te puedes mover… aaah no hay remedio.- me dio una sonrisa y me guiño un ojo, después se levantó se acercó a mí y con sus dos brazos me alzo como si fuera un bebé.

-¡Se…senpai! No, es necesario, es mu vergonzoso.- Oculte mi rostro en su cuello lleno de vergüenza.

- Hahaha no te preocupes Zakki, lo hago con placer. – ya estando en mi habitación, senpai me puso con cuidado sobre mi cama.

- Gra…gracias, senpai.- le dije aun apenado.

- Es lo menos que puedo hacer, por regalarme ese momento tan maravilloso que acabamos de pasar juntos.- me dio un beso en la frente y salió de mi cuarto de seguro a buscar su ropa, no me había percatado que aun seguíamos los dos desnudos, era la primera vez que veía de esta manera el trasero de senpai, me daban ganas de apretarlo, me sonroje ante mis indecentes pensamientos. – Voy de salida Zakki, ahora regreso.- me grito desde la puerta de mi departamento

- Cuídese senpai!- le grite en respuesta.

- Tatsuhisa -

Salí del departamento de Nobunaga, de hecho yo también me sentí un poco cansado, hace mucho tiempo no tenía este tipo de acción, no se lo había dicho a Nobunaga pero era mi primera vez también con un hombre, y debía decir que se sentía tremendamente bien, eran tan… placentero.

Al salir a la calle me di cuenta que ya estaba muy oscuro, la comida se convertiría en cena, no nos habíamos percatado de la hora, tengo antojo de una hamburguesa, espero que a Zakki no le incomode eso. Sonreí al recordarlo, fue tan lindo estando los dos juntos, sus gemidos, su cara sonrojada, sus suplicas, sus ojos brillosos; con eso sentía que mi corazón iba a estallar con todo eso. Aun siento en mis manos su toque, como se sentían recorriendo su cuerpo, y olía tan bien. Estaba de un excelente humor, él me había hecho el día completamente.

Llegue a mi destino, un McDonald´s, entré y me dispuse a ordenar, estando en eso, se me ocurrió un idea, era una pequeña broma, no podía dejar pasar el placer de molestarlo un poco, era mi pasatiempo.

Caminaba de regreso al departamento de Nobunaga, abrí la puerta con las llaves que le agarre para no molestarlo y que se levantara de la cama.

- Nobunaga, ya regrese, ¿crees poder levantarte para cenar?- no escuche respuesta de su parte por lo que deje la cena en la mesa y fui a su cuarto a ver si todo estaba bien.

La sorpresa con la que me encontré fue que estaba profundamente dormido, aún seguía desnudo, solo una sábana cubría parte de su cintura y tenía la boquita un poco abierta, se veía completamente adorable, no lo quería despertar pero debía comer algo.

- Nobunada…Nobunaga.- lo moví despacio para que despertara. – vamos dormilón traje la cena.

- Hmm.- se empezaba a despertar.- senpai, lo siento, me he quedado dormido.

- No te preocupes de seguro aun seguías cansado, vamos, -le di un beso casto.- siéntate para que comas.

- Gracias senpai, ¿qué haz traído?

- Traje hamburguesas espero no te moleste.

- Para nada senpai creo que ahora podría comer lo que sea.

- No me des ideas por favor Zakki.- le dije de manera pícara.

- Se…senpai.- solo pudo decir eso mientras se sonrojaba, amaba que lo hiciera.

- Por hoy te dejaré descansar así que despreocúpate, espera voy por la cena. – acto seguido salí de su habitación y fue a la mesa donde había dejado la cena, y me dirigí al cuarto de regreso.

- Mira bebé, te compre lo que te encanta, tu ¡cajita feliz!- puse en su regazo la cajita que había mencionado, esta era la pequeña broma que tenía para él, obviamente le había comprado una hamburguesa normal, peor tenía que ver su cara al ver que le había traído algo para niños.- ¡mira! – Saque el juguete que venía dentro.- es ¡Pikachu!, ¿no te encanta? Hahaha.

Su cara no tenía precio, estaba literalmente con la boca abierta, no sabía si enojarse o solo reírse, pero su expresión era lo que esperaba solo me puede reír de su cara y del momento.

- ¡Senpai!, no creí que en este momento me jugara una broma.- me dijo con el semblante alegre, no se había molestado por supuesto, se rio conmigo.

- Te traje por supuesto una hamburguesa para niños grandes como nosotros.- saque la hamburguesa de la bolsa de papel y se la di.- Ten mi bebé grande, supongo que no vas a querer a el pequeño Pikachu.- apreté la el estómago del juguete y de este salió la voz del pokemón diciendo tres veces "pika, pika… ¡Pikachu!".- ¿no crees que es lindo?

- Si lo quiero senpai, está muy lindo, no me quites mi juguete. – me dijo mientras hacia un lindo puchero.

- No me tientes Zakki, ya que me podría lanzar sobre ti ahora mismo y mandar todo al carajo.

- Mejor cenemos senpai.

- Ok.

Mientras cenábamos platicamos sobre el trabajo pero más adelante nos permitimos hablar sobre nosotros mismos, que nos gustaba que no, ya sabíamos bastantes cosas uno del otro pero siempre había algo que se nos escapaba, había cosas tan significantes, pero que nos hacían sentir más cerca uno del otro, que nos conocíamos, mas, de repente mientras le contaba algunas de mis experiencias en los conciertos de mi banda, note que Nobunaga cerraba sus ojos, ya era demasiado tarde, así que le dije que se acostara, lo vestí cuidadosamente para no despertarlo ya que estaba más dormido que despierto, lo arropé, me quite mi ropa solo quedándome en bóxer y me acosté a su lado; lo traje hacia mí y lo abrace.

- Te quiero tanto Nobunaga…descansa.- le susurre en su oído y me dispuse a dormir.

* * *

Bueno eso ha sido todo por esta semana, espero sus comentarios :)

Por cierto ya casi estamos en Julio :3 ya no puedo esperar más para ver la nueva temporada de Free! espero muchos momentos MakoHaru por supuesto y no les mentiré, tengo unas ganas que Sousuke se ligue un poco a Makoto / espero se me cumpla.

Gracias por leer :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos :D

Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de este fic, este es un capitulo especial ya que se lo dedico a mi amiga Diana por su cumpleaños (se que tarde un poco así que gomen)

Como siempre su opinión es muy importante para mi :3 y para los que siguen también mi fic MakoHaru ya escribiré el próximo capitulo.

Sin mas disfrútenlo. Besos *3*

* * *

**Capítulo 3 **

Me sentía tan relajado; ayer pase toda la noche con Tatsuhisa, me trato tan bien, me compro comida y me arropo; me sentía tan querido, amado por la persona que más quería, me estire un poco; Tatsuhisa seguía dormido, se veía tan lindo con la boca abierta, que no pude evitar besarlo. Al sentir sus labios junto a los míos se despertó y me sonrió somnoliento, tan lindo…

- Mmm Zakki, buenos días. – me dijo tallándose los ojos para despertar por completo.

- Buenos días Tatsuhisa.- le sonreí con ternura.

- Zakki, tan temprano y tu seduciéndome con esa sonrisa de cachorrito.

- Si el que me está seduciendo eres tu sempai.- le hice un puchero.

- ¿Yo?- me miró confundido.

- Así es sempai, con solo verte dormir, eres demasiado adorable.- le dije algo sonrojado.

Se quedó en silencio solo sonriéndome; poco a poco esa sonrisa se volvió picara, no pude evitar morder mi labio; ya sabía lo que estaba pensando, los dos lo deseábamos; con la mirada recorría mi cuerpo, nuestros torsos estaban desnudos, solo Tattsun usaba un bóxer demasiado ajustado, donde podía ver ya despierta su erección, mientras que yo usaba un pantalón de pijama; pero no se movía. No venía a besarme ni nada, yo necesitaba su contacto, que sus labios recorrieran todo mi cuerpo, sentirlo dentro…llenándome, pero no movía ni un solo dedo, así que me lance sobre él, caímos los dos a la cama, yo encima suyo y lo besé, recorrí sus labios con mi lengua dibujando su contorno, Tatsuhisa atrapo mi lengua y recorrió toda la extensión de mi boca llenándome con su lengua.

- Zakki, eres tan lindo… tan seductor.- me dijo Tatsuhisa con la voz ronca; se colocó encima mío en un movimiento rápido.- Ahora hare que grites mi nombre travieso.

Me beso la frente con ternura y empezó a besarme cada rincón de mi cuerpo; mi hombro, mi brazo, mi pecho; recorrió de arriba abajo mi abdomen con sus labios, sabía que era sensible en ese lugar, me estremecí, sus lengua estaba caliente, lo sentía por todas partes y en ese momento desee poder estar junto a el por siempre; sé que es un pensamiento tan cursi y soñador, pero no pude evitarlo, ya era adicto a Tatsuhisa a sus labios, sus gestos, costumbres, hasta sus pensamientos pervertidos me encantaban.

El miembro de Tatsuhisa se sentía tan duro y caliente dentro mío, eran tantas sensaciones juntas que mi mente estaba totalmente en blanco, solo oía la respiración agitada de senpai, su voz excitada diciendo mi nombre y mis propios gemidos pidiéndole que lo hiciera más rápido, más duro, más profundo; nuestros sudores combinados a causa del esfuerzo que hacíamos, me sentía a mi limite.

- Tat…senpai…ahhh, me vengo, me vengo.- cerré mis ojos al sentir salir mi orgasmo.

- Zakki…ahh, yo igual me vengo, ¡Zakki! - grito mi nombre y sentí como me llenaba, caliente y espeso; me sentía tan feliz.

Zakki y yo nos bañamos juntos y nos fuimos a la grabación de Free!, hoy vamos a grabar el último capítulo de la primera temporada y para esto iban a estar los 5 seiyuus principales; Wing nos vio y nos saludó con su típica sonrisa y carácter amigable, Mamo se sorprendió que llegamos juntos y no pudo evitar hacer bromas al respecto.

- ¡Oh, pero miren quienes vienen juntos! Tattsun, Nobunaga, ustedes han estado muy sospechosos.- fue hacia Zakki y le pico el estómago.- A mí se me hace que ustedes ya son más que amigos.- al escucharlo Zakki no evito ponerse todo rojo, ese gesto me dio tanta ternura.

- Hahaha, Mamo que observador eres,- fue hacia él lo separe un poco de Zakki ya que se empezaba a sentir incomodo.- ¿Tú crees que sería capaz de abusar de nuestro adorado y tierno Zakki?

- Pues siendo tu Tattsun, lo creo todo posible.- me contestó en tono juguetón.

- Pero Zakki es como un angelito.- le dije a Mamo pero mire de reojo a Zakki y sonrió ante mi comentario.

- ¡Pero si tú eres el que más lo molesta!- me dijo

- Porque así le demuestro mi cariño, ¿verdad Zakki?- le sonreí.

- Su…supongo que así es senpai.- me dijo nervioso.

- Pobre de ti Nobunaga ya te acostumbraste a los maltratos de tu senpai- dijo fingiendo preocupación.

-Vamos, dejen de molestar a Zakki el pobre ya está todo sonrojado, mejor vamos a grabar.- nos dijo Daisuke con una sonrisa.

Nos pasamos la mañana y parte de la tarde grabando, éramos un buen equipo, nos llevábamos bien todos y Free! nos enorgullecía a todos por la gran aceptación y cariño del público hacia los personajes como a nosotros los seiyuus era muy inspiradora. Terminamos de grabar y junto con la producción y decidimos ir cenar para celebrar el final de las grabaciones de la primera temporada.

En el restaurant/bar nos asignaron una gran mesa donde me senté al lado de Zakki, mientras frente a nosotros estaban Wing, Hirakawa y Mamo; nos la pasamos platicando, hablando de nuestros próximos proyectos, bebiendo y deseando que muy pronto comenzaran las grabaciones para la segunda temporada de Free!, ya que todos estábamos conscientes de que tenían que hacerla.

Como estaba al lado de Zakki en ocasiones le tocaba la pierna como gesto de cariño, no quería que sintiera que no lo tomaba en cuenta aun en presencia de nuestros amigos; que no dijéramos nada de nuestra "relación" ya que aún no éramos novios, no quería decir que me molestara ser cariñoso con él. Sentía su nerviosismo ante esto a que alguien nos vea, pero con mi mirada le quería dar a entender que eso no me importaba, solo estaba esperando la oportunidad para hacer nuestra relación oficial para poder tratarlo con cariño ante mis amigos y compañeros de trabajo; observe como reía, sonreía y platicaba con tanto entusiasmo, no pude evitar sonreírle; vi por el rabillo del ojo como nos observaba Wing, mientras Zakki distraído como siempre no se percataba de esto y seguía platicando animadamente; Wing y Zakki se llevaban muy bien por lo que no me sorprendería que supiera algo, no me importaba, él era alguien de confianza.

Me sentía tan feliz en este momento, estaba con mis amigos cenando y Tattsun al lado mío sonriéndome y dándome muestras de cariño; me sentía tan feliz que me había pasado un poco con la bebida, no estaba muy acostumbrado a tomar mucho alcohol por lo que ahora ya después de incontables tragos ya me sentía mareado, senpai se percató de esto ya que me pregunto si estaba bien, le dije que ya me encontraba algo mareado.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos Zakki, te ves muy desorientado.- solo quedábamos Wing, Hirakawa y senpai, ya que Mamorou se tuvo que ir ya que tenía trabajo al dia siguiente.

- Esta bien senpai ya estoy algo desorientado.

- Entonces vamos a casa.- me ayudo a levantarme, nos despedimos de Hirakawa y Wing y tomamos un taxi hacia mi departamento.

- Hoy fue un dia cansado.- dijo en un susurro senpai.

- Pero es una lástima, pasaran meses hasta que volvamos a trabajar juntos en Free!- le dije con semblante triste.

- Pero, estamos en "Nobunagun" así que seguiremos trabajando juntos.- dijo con una sonrisita.

- Humm, es que me gusta mucho Makoto, lo extrañare.- le dije en un puchero.

-Es verdad, Makoto es muy sexy.- dijo riendo, no puede evitar reír también.- Deberíamos grabar un CD BL con la voces de Haru y Makoto, de seguro vendería miles de copias, esos dos juntos son muy populares.

- ¿CD BL de Makoto y Haru? Sería muy interesante senpai.- la verdad me agradaba la idea, me gustaban mucho esos dos como pareja.

- Si igual me agrada la idea, pero nosotros no tendríamos que fingir,- me guiño el ojo- solo nos tendrían que encerrar en un cuarto con una cama y con muchos micrófonos y tendrían el BL mas autentico del mundo entero.- abrí mis ojos, Tattsun no tenía limites sobre su perversión.

- ¡Senpai que cosas vergonzosas dice!- le dije sonrojado y mirando al chofer del taxi, comprobando si escucho algo, al parecer no había oído nada ya que no cambio su semblante.

Voltee la mirada para volver a ver a Tatsuhisa, pero él ya me esperaba para besar mis labios, al principio estaba dudoso, ya que estábamos haciendo esto con un espectador, pero después de unos segundos, pensé que si a senpai no le importaba besarse conmigo en público a mi menos, así que le correspondí el beso con ganas.

Nos besamos por no sé cuantos minutos hasta que el chofer nos indicó que ya habíamos llegado; le pago senpai al taxista y nos subimos a mi departamento; eran las tres de la mañana por lo que los ascensores estaban vacíos así que senpai aprovechó esta situación y me siguen besando en el elevador, solo me besaba y tocaba mi abdomen ahora desnudo ya q había subido mi camisa.

- Hmmnn, senpai.- murmure, era muy sensible en el estómago y él lo sabía.

El ascensor indico que habíamos llegado, pero Tattsun no me separo de él, me saco del elevador besándonos, saco de mi bolsillo mis llaves y abrió con gran habilidad, yo solo me dejaba llevar, escuché el ruido de la puerta cerrándose y de lo próximo que fui consiente es que senpai me había empujado a mi cama, y empezó a desvestirme, después prosiguió a quitarse sus propias prendas.

- Haremos realidad esa fantasía perrito.- me dijo con voz ronca.

No entendía en ese momento que era a lo que se refería, pero no tuve tiempo para pensarlo tanto ya que empezó a besar cada rincón de mi cuerpo mientras escuchaba que murmuraba algo, al principio no le entendía, hasta que llevo su boca a mi oreja y me susurro.

- Haru-chan eres tan delicioso.- me dijo con su voz de Makoto, esto me dejo helado por un momento por la sorpresa pero a la vez me prendió aún más, era esto a lo que se refería a lo de "fantasía"; para que saliera de mi transe me mordió mi oreja.

- Ahhh, Makoto…- no puede evitar contestarle de esa forma, era tan excitante.

Me sonrió de forma coqueta y me dio un beso casto en el abdomen para bajar su cabeza a mi creciente erección, empezó a estimularla, la chupaba y masajeaba, sentir su boca tibia se sentía tan bien, sostenía con fuerza las sabanas de mi cama, trataba de reprimir mis gemidos, era demasiado vergonzoso.

- Haru, hay que hacerlo en la regadera, ¿te gustaría que te poseyera ahí, verdad?- lo seguía diciendo con la voz ronca pero aun en el personaje de Makoto, estaba loco de placer ante esto.

- Si…si quiero.- le dije con la voz de Haru aun que me salió más ronca de lo normal.

- Eres un chico travieso Haru-chan.

Me levanto de la cama en forma violenta, mientras me llevaba hacia el cuarto de baño; sentía como su mano recorría una de mis nalgas, la masajeaba de forma dulce, tanto que me sorprendió cuando me dio una nalgada en una de ellas, y salté de la sorpresa.

- No puedo esperar a ver ese hermoso trasero tuyo, invitándome a que lo posea hasta que te tiemblen las piernas.- era la primera vez que hacia esto de una forma ruda, y me encantaba sentía que podía explotar de un momento a otro.

- Ma…Makoto…- yo solo le pude decir eso, estaba tan excitado que no tenía palabras.

Me depósito de pie en la regadera y abrió las dos llaves, el chorro del agua cayo al instante y nos mojó a los dos enseguida, Tattsun seguía masajeando mi trasero y dándole una que otra nalgada, cuando sentía su mano yo solo gemía y decía "Ahh Makoto…ahh" es lo único que salía de mis labios; masajeaba con una mano mi erección mientras me besaba con pasión y posesividad.

-Date la vuelta.- me ordeno y yo lo obedecí.

Sentía como se arrodillaba detrás mío y empezaba a estimular mi entrada, agarraba con sus dos manos mis trasero mientras me lamia por toda mi extensión; ya lubricada mi entrada metió un dedo lentamente, yo sentí la presión y me tuve que agarrar fuertemente del azulejo del baño; ya que entraba y salía con facilidad un dedo prosiguió con el segundo, no paraba de gemir ya no aguantaba, lo necesitaba aunque aún no estuviera del todo listo.

-Tattsun…ahh, por favor…- le suplique.

- Aquí no hay ningún Tattsun.- me dijo "Makoto" con voz ruda y me dio una nalgada.- ¿Qué deseas Haru-chan?

- A ti, Makoto, hazlo, por favor, ya no aguanto.- lloriqueé por la desesperación.

- Como tu desees Haru.- sentí como se paraba y sin vacilación me penetro, arquee mi espalda, sentí una descarga por todo mi cuerpo, dolor y placer; pero aún no se movía, moví un poco mi trasero dándole a entender que continuara, pero no se movía.- Dime que quieres que me mueva Haru, dime como lo quieres.

- Rápido, duro, hazlo ya por favor Makoto.- no sabía que podía ser capaz de decir estas cosas pero la forma ruda que me trataba me excitaba tanto y me dio más confianza para decirle como lo quería.

Solo escuche una pequeña risa suya y empezó a moverse con verdadera rapidez, sentía como su erección estaba palpitando, caliente y se ponía aún más dura; solo se podían escuchar nuestros gemidos, el agua cayendo y nuestros cuerpos chocando.

Senpai se seguía moviendo su ritmo no decaída ya no aguantaba más, el penetrándome de esa forma y estimulando mi miembro con una mano era todo lo que necesitaba para estar llegando a mi limite, los ritmos de las embestidas de Tattsun crecían cada vez más y supe que el igual ya estaba en su límite.

- Makoto, ya casi, ahh me vengo.- gemí.

- Yo igual Haru, ya casi estoy en mi punto.

Fueron un par de estocadas más para que los dos termináramos y liberáramos nuestra excitación; mis piernas se sentían algo débiles, al punto de que ya me iba a caer, pero Tattsun me sostuvo justo a tiempo para eso no acúrrese; volteo mi rostro y me beso con ternura, cerro las llaves de la regadera y me cargo para llevarme hacia la bañera, no sabía desde cuando estaba llena lista para recibirnos; me deposito en ella, me dio un beso en la frente y se metió junto conmigo; se acomodó detrás mío y me recargo en su pecho; no dijimos nada, no era necesario, las palabras sobraran y este momento en calma escuchando el latir de su corazón era todo lo que necesitaba.

* * *

Hahhaha y bueno que tal? Se que tal vez mi idea fue muy loca de que tuvieron sexo imaginando que son Makoto y Haru, peor no me aguante xD y salio espontaneo ya después me di cuenta de lo que hacia hahaha.

Para los que no sepan Tattsun dice que Zakki es su perrito y Zakki no lo desmiente xD esto es para los que escuchan el radio, así que por eso puse por ahí que Tattsun le decía a Zakki perrito /

Espero les haya agradado :) no dejen de comentar por favor. y hasta le siguiente capítulo.!


End file.
